For better or for worse
by wuzzzup
Summary: My first fanfiction so please go easy and hope you like it :) Booth asks Brennan to go to an FBI event with him and the inevitable happens. FLUFF I do not own Bones


27/3/2013 3:35AM

She was not a socialite. She was the girl that stayed home while all her friends were out partying till dawn. Social interaction scared her most of the time and she found it hard for people to accept her for who she really is. Usually, she would turn down an invitation like this but he had invited her. Him. Of all people to go with him to this important FBI social event, he had asked her. Dr Brennan knew she couldn't turn him down. As she prepared for the ball, she spun around in front of the mirror to make sure everything was in place. She wanted to look perfect. She smiled to herself in satisfaction when she heard three knocks. Taking in a deep breath, she walked over to the living room getting ready to open the door to meet him. She felt so nervous. It just seemed so irrational. He was her best friend, her partner and they had spent so much time together but she had never felt this nervous before. It felt like a first date. Not just a first date. It was like during High School when your crush asked you to go to the Senior Prom with him. Dr Brennan shook her head and shoved the thought from her mind. This was her best friend she was talking about, not some high school crush she was desperately in love with.

"Hello Bones," Booth greeted her as he gave her his famous charm smile, showing his straight set of teeth. Brennan took in how handsome he looks with his hair gelled and spiked up at the front and how his tuxedo fit his broad shoulders perfectly. She returned the greeted and smile.

"Ready?" He asked as she nodded and took his arm.

The car ride to the venue was quiet. At a red light, he turned to her and put a hand on her knee.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yes, yes. It's just, I don't mingle well with people. Somehow I always say the wrong thing," she muttered while she looked down and played with her fingers.

"Hey Bones look, they'll love you okay. Just be yourself and humour them with your wit. I won't leave your side tonight and I'll guide you along. Now just relax and don't worry about it," he encouraged as he gave her knee a gentle squeeze. Bones didn't say anything but just gave him a grateful smile and leaned back against the seat. That smile was all he needed to make his heart skip a beat.

As they arrived at the destination, Booth got out of the car quickly and opened the door for Brennan, holding out his hand. She accepted his chivalrous gesture and took his hand. Walking up the stairs, Booth's hand moved to the small of her back to guide her along. Brennan seemed to realise that many of Booth's colleagues were ogling her as she walked past them and just then, she felt a warm hand rest on her waist, her skin tingling from his touch.

Booth was disgusted by how his colleagues were ogling her. It didn't take a FBI Special Agent to know that they all wanted a go on her. He knew she wasn't rightfully his but he didn't like it. Moving his hand to circle her waist, he pulled her closer to him and at the same time, giving his colleagues a warning glare to "back-off".

The night had passed by pretty well with Booth helping Brennan to change the subject of the conversation whenever things got to weird or when she brought up something inappropriate for conversation. Things went smoothly and Booth felt glad that Bones had agreed to come to this event with him. She looked so stunning tonight with her auburn hair pinned up with soft curls coming down on the sides. Her blue evening gown wrapped around her snugly, accentuating her curves.

The lack of her presence beside him brought him back from his daydream about his best friend. Booth cursed himself for letting his mind go there. He had been trying so hard to push those thoughts away for the past few months but he knew that sooner or later, this magnificent friendship will only develop into something more. For better or worse? He didn't know.

Running his hand over the back of his head, he felt like he had too much to drink and needed to get some air.

Walking out to the balcony, he saw something (or someone) that he had not expected to see. Temperance Brennan was there leaning her arms on the rails and looking out towards the Lincoln Memorial. She was so deep in her thoughts that she had not noticed Booth walking up behind her.

"Hey," his voice raspy as he shrugged off his jacket to put it around Bones. He let his hands linger there a bit before taking them away.

"Thanks. How did you find me here?" she enquired, turning to meet his eyes.

Booth gave his famous charm smile and leaned on the railing beside her, turning his head to look at her too.

"I came out for a breather and you just happened to be here already."

"Oh." That was all she said as both of them fell into comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

As minutes passed, both of them seemed to inch nearer and nearer to each other till their shoulders were touching. Booth seemed to notice that Brennan shifted from foot to foot, realizing how uncomfortable those high stilettos must be for her.

"Your legs must be killing you, why don't you sit down?" He whispered, not wanting to break the silence. Brennan chuckled as she replied jokingly, "On what? The invisible chair at the corner?"

"No. On the ledge, silly," he teased. "Come here." He didn't give her any time to react as he grabbed her up and put her on the railing so that she was seated on it and her legs were dangling on the outside.

"Aeek, Booth! Let me down this instant! I'm going to fall off!" She protested as she tried to swing her legs back in to get down.

"You will if you keep struggling! You won't fall, I will never let you fall. Trust me," he insisted as one of his hands held her hand and the other rested on her waist. Brennan realized their proximity and how intimate this was. Even for best friends. She could smell the musky and masculine cologne he was wearing and could feel the warmth from his body radiating onto her back.

"Hmm, this isn't so bad after all," she murmured as she leaned back a little such that her back touched his chest. Booth took this as an invitation and moved even closer to her, strengthening his grip around her waist as he pressed his chest against her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Mmm, I told you," he agreed as he turned his head towards her, nuzzled her neck and took in her scent. They remained in that position for quite some time, both looking at the Lincoln Memorial and Booth's thumb running circles on the back of Brennan's palm absent-mindedly.

Neither of them was sure of how long they had been out there but a crash from the inside broke both of them out of their thoughts.

"We should probably, um, get back inside," Brennan managed to say as she slowly turned in Booth's hold and plopped herself down back onto the balcony floor. She was now standing very closely to Booth, stuck between him and the balcony railing. With her heels, Brennan was still shorter than Booth, her eyes meeting nose. She looked up and saw that his eyes were dilated as he looked back down at her. She blinked and looked away when he took a step back, ready to join everyone inside again when she stopped him.

"Wait," she blurted as she grabbed his arm to turn him around again. His eyes were boring into hers. She carefully reached her hands up and adjusted his bowtie for him. The intensity between them then was electrifying. Without control of his own actions, he reached his hand up to push away a lock of hair that has fallen in front of her face. Lingering his hand on her face, he stroked her cheek with his thumb, caressing the smooth, soft skin. She was looking into his eyes quizzically not sure what he was going to do next. He traced his thumb lower till it brushed her lips and Booth raised one of his eyebrows questioningly, moistening his lips as he did and whispered huskily, "Temperance?"

She knew what he meant. Booth was always the gentleman. He was asking for permission to kiss her. Was this really it? There's no going back once it's done. Many thoughts raced across her mind but she didn't care. All she cared about was that she loved him and he loved her.

Lifting her head up, she closed the distance between them. Taking the answer as a yes, Booth leaned down and met her halfway. That was the point when their friendship took a turning point and both of them knew, it was for the better.


End file.
